


is there somewhere you can meet me

by afire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, help me, so much of it, these few days i can only seem to write gay fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayleigh grins, leaning forward to kiss Ariel on the nose, eyes shining with mirth as she scrunches it up. "We, my dear, are going on an adventure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there somewhere you can meet me

Hayleigh swings her legs over the bed and makes a grab for her phone that is lying on her bedside table. her fingers type out a text to Ariel, telling her that she'll be at her back gate in 10 minutes. (Let's be real, Ariel isn't asleep either, she knows) if she can't sleep then what better thing to do then pick up her girlfriend at her house and go for a midnight stroll? Hayleigh has never been the most romantic but this has got to score at least a dozen points on the scale.

She shivers as she steps out of the car, stuffing hands that have been warmed by the heaters into her pockets. Ariel is right on time as she scampers out the back gate, Jingles following along behind her. He gives a quiet bark as he spots Hayleigh and she laughs breathily, leaning down to scratch him between the ears. "I'm still concerned about you naming him Jingles," she says straightening up to grin at Ariel.

"It's not just because of Christmas, I mean come on, look at him and tell me you don't think of the word 'jingles' I dare you."

Hayleigh looks back down at the brown and white splotched canine and has to agree, his green eyes are large and luminescent in the night as he looks back at her, and she is once again convinced that he can see right through her soul.

"What did you ask me to come out for anyway? Ol' Zeke almost woke up."

Hayleigh grins, leaning forward to kiss Ariel on the nose, eyes shining with mirth as she scrunches it up. "We, my dear, are going on an adventure."

* * *

 

They go to the park.

Ariel cannot stop laughing because they've been to the park tons of times and in the midst of her giggles Hayleigh is trying to reason with her, saying that logically speaking it's an adventure because they haven't been to the park _at night_.

When the laughter dies down Hayleigh takes her hand, the one that's not holding Jingles' leash, and leads her down the path that they've trodden many times before in the daylight. They play a game that's familiar to the both of them, that is to say they hate and love it at the same time, for various reasons.

"Adorable."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm making a new rule, we can't revoke what the other person says."

"Fine then, beautiful."

Hayleigh pauses in her steps and seems to debate something silently before expelling a breath and shaking her head.

"You don't play fair."

"Hey it was _your_ rule."

"Sometimes I don't know whether I hate or love you. Alright, cute."

"Delightful."

"Extraordinary."

"Fantastic."

"We're starting to sound like the hosts of a third-grade spelling bee."

Ariel laughs and Hayleigh can't help but look over and smile contently at her. Jingles trots happily beside them as they walk along the path, their fingers intertwined and hands swinging between them.

"I'll have you know I was one of the best in my class at spelling," she says, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh I'm sure you were, I bet you even spelled discipline right on the first try," Hayleigh replies, shaking her head slightly.

"I did actually thank you very much. I couldn't spell chlorophyll though, this other girl got it and I was distraught. I threw my second place trophy into the laundry basket and my mother found it later when she got home."

Hayleigh laughs, imagining a tiny Ariel upset over a lost spelling bee. Her eyes crinkle when she realizes that Ariel is watching her.

"What?"

"It's just- sometimes I still can't believe this is real."

Hayleigh grins and leans in to kiss her sweetly. "I love you."

Ariel's breath hitches and she smiles into the kiss, untangling their hands and gently pressing her fingers to Hayleigh's cheek.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The house is quiet when they stop at the gate, Jingles slipping past them quietly when Ariel removes his leash and going to curl up by the door to wait for her.

"He's a smart dog," Hayleigh admits grudgingly, watching as Jingles rests his brown and white head on his paws and closes his eyes.

"Of course he is, he belongs to me," Ariel laughs in reply, leaning forward so her breath tickles Hayleigh's nose. "Goodnight," she breathes, kissing her softly.

"Goodnight," Hayleigh whispers, giving Ariel's hand one last squeeze before stepping back to watch her open the backdoor, ushering Jingles in before stepping in herself.

She walks back to her car, shoes crunching in the newly fallen snow, a smile dancing on her lips, and hands stuffed in her pockets once more.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Is There Somewhere by Halsey, you can find me on tumblr @fightiingdragons


End file.
